This invention relates to deodorizing formulations containing dimer alcohol-bis- and trimer alcohol-tris-sulfates and -ether sulfates, aluminium chlorohydrate, esterase inhibitors and/or bactericidal or bacteriostatic agents and to the use of dimer alcohol-bis- and trimer alcohol-tris-sulfates and -ether sulfates for the production of cosmetic formulations, for example deodorizing formulations.
In the field of personal hygiene, deodorants are used to eliminate troublesome body odors. Body odors are formed by the bacterial decomposition of basically odorless perspiration, particularly in the damp underarm regions or under similar conditions favorable to microorganism growth. Body odors can be masked by suitable perfumes. They can also be controlled by using formulations which inhibit the actual secretion of perspiration or its decomposition (so-called antihydrotics, antiperspirants or antitranspirants). Typical examples of such substances are aluminium compounds, such as aluminium sulfate or aluminium chlorohydrate, zinc salts and citric acid compounds. An overview of these agents was published, for example, in Umbach (Ed.), "Kosmetik", pages 141 et seq., Thieme Veriag, Stuttgart, 1988.
However, it is clear from everyday living that the problem of odor inhibition, particularly in heat or in the event of bodily activity, has by no means been completely solved. Commercial products are unable permanently to suppress the secretion of perspiration or the formation of odors. Instead, their inhibiting effect is of limited duration and is also dependent on the extent to which perspiration is secreted. Accordingly, there is a constant need for improved products which minimize the secretion of perspiration and reduce the formation of body odors and which, at the same time, show increased dermatological compatibility, i.e. reduced irritation potential towards particularly sensitive skin. The problem addressed by the present invention was to provide such products.